A difficult beginning
by AngyClooney
Summary: Doug and Carol in Seattle


Doug and Carol  
  
Doug was still at work when Carol fallen asleep exasuted on the couch.The girls were sleeping in their little cribs upstairs and a light rain came down breaking the silence of the night. Three months ago she and the girls went to Seattle to stay and live with Doug. The first days were hard because Tess and Kate were disorientated and Carol had to get used to this new life.She was happy, of course, having Doug still in her life was the best thing in the world but something missed! At 1.00 am Doug finally came home from work.He quietly opened the door and locked it up behind him.He tried to do no rumors to not woke up Carol and their lovely daughters. He put on the hook his blue coat and kicked the shoes off. When he walked in the kitchen he catched a glimpse of carol laying on the couch.She was crouched in a red cover, her hair all spread on the back of the couch and her eyes closed. This vision made Doug smile, he carefully took Carol in his strong arms and went in their bedroom. "Huh?" she whispered confused "Doug?" "Yeah?" he murmured opening with his left shoulder the door "you have fallen asleep on the couch, it's sleepy time now!" and he laid her on the bed "Doug put me down!i'm weight!"she protested "no you arent" he siad softy with a small smile on his lips "you are beautiful!" "That's not true!liar!" "Yes you are beautiful!how many times have I to tell you?you arent fat!you are beautiful!you gave me my two babies! and the scar of the C-section makes you sexier!"he tried to convince her. "I'm too tired to fight with you Doug Ross." she murmured smelling Doug's pillow "but what time is it?" she asked yawning "it's late, now go to sleep ok honey?" he whispered sitting down on the bed near her Carol looked at the alarm and read 1.13 am "Doug?" she asked in a mix of sadness,disappointment "Why are you came home so late?!what's going on?I deserve to know don't you think? For the last 3 weeks I never , NEVER, saw you!" she said angrier "the girls need a daddy and I need a fiancèe but for now you are acting like a boyfriend of 15 year old!" "What?! My work need space and time!" he defended himself "and your family don't deserve space and time???" she asked shocked "Carol , this isnt what I mean" "yes you mean it!" she said standing up "i'll sleep on the guest room" "No!" he said firmly "dont do this to me" taking her hand gently "i'm sorry" "You are always sorry Doug!!always!" she said moving her hand "Don't you trust me Carol? I swear to you that I was at work to do some schedules" "I know that Doug" Carol said "I believe in you , I know that you arent cheating on me!but it's only that......" she tried to speak but the tears came in her eyes and she has a lump at her throat "I miss you and I have barely seen you in three weeks!i need to be hugged, kissed and loved but you think only at your work!" "Hey I miss you too!!" he said in a gentle way "I make it up tomorrow!i promise you to work no so hard and to stay more with you" "Don't promise what you cant respect!" she siad softy "I want to be with you and with my girls!i want to be your fiancèe , your future husband, when you ll ready" "it's late , I don't have the strenght to talk about it! see you tomorrow" she said taking her pillow and one cover with her "where are you going?" he asked allarmated "in the guest room..." she said "No , pplease baby...stay with me ..in bed in my arms I need you" he said in his deep , throaty voice taking her arm gently "please" and he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes "Doug " she sighed "come here , sit on the bed.Tell me the trust ok?" and he nodded "I'm worried about you Doug! you are work too much, you are stressed! look at you! you have two big shadows under your eyes, you have lost weight!You have to take some time off, not for me not for the girls but for yourself!" "Carol , you have right , I have worked hard in this last period , I know, but I have had few problem with my boss....i have almost resolved it.." "Almost? tell me Doug , talk to me..." she said softy "it's a long story...but there is nothing to worry about ok baby?" "I'm worried Doug!" she confessed "i'm worried about your health!" "i'm fine sweetie , come here" he said taking her in his arms "tomorrow I have a day off and from the day next tomorrow i'll work slow!" "but we still need to talk " she said laying down on the bed with him "I know ...just for now I want to fall asleep with you inmy arms, but let me first give a kiss to our little girls!" he said smiling , standing up and going to tess and kate's room. Five minutes later he returned in the bedroom and found Carol still awake waiting for him "Paece?" he murmured nuzzling her neck affectionally "yeah but we still need to talk tomorrow!" "ok " he said kissing her cheek gently "what'was that?" she said looking straight in his eyes "a goodnight kiss" he said playfully "I thought you was mad at me...and I didnt want to have a slap on my cheek!" "good point" she said smiling kissing his lips gently "good night baby" "Good night" 


End file.
